Kaguya's Dimensions
Naruto chapter 700+8, page 17 are a gathering of alternate spaces that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki has access to through the use of Amenominaka. Overview The first dimension was shown after Kaguya's resurrection. Wishing to not fight on the world that she viewed as her "nursery", Kaguya transported both Team 7 and Obito Uchiha to the mysterious world and over a widespread river of lava.Naruto chapter 679, pages 16-17 Kakashi states that Kaguya has the ability to literally rewrite all aspects of the dimension instantly, a phenomena he also compares to the creation of genjutsu.Naruto chapter 682, page 12 There are a total of six interconnected dimensions which she can teleport to by creating portals.Naruto chapter 684, pages 12-13 Kaguya has the ability to travel between any of her six dimensions as she sees fit. The dimension were noted by Obito to be very far from each other and he had a hard time believing she could join these dimensions in an instant. Even so, Black Zetsu stated repeated usage of instant dimensional transfers with Amenominaka was starting to take a toll on her chakra reserves. Dimensions Kaguya's Core Dimension.png|Kaguya's mountainous core dimension which links all her dimensions together. While in this dimension, Kaguya recovers quickly and is able to absorb chakra from victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi at will. Kaguya and Black Zetsu were sealed within a newly-created moon here. Kaguya's Lava Dimension.png|A lava-filled expanse of land. Most notably, there exists a large volcano beside which there is a castle-like construction. Kaguya's Ice Dimension.png|An icy realm, composed of frozen canyons and mountains. Another castle-like construction called "Kaguya's Castle" is situated atop an icy cliff. Kaguya's Desert Dimension.png|A vast desert full of sand dunes. This dimension is very hot due to its climate. Kaguya's Acid Dimension.png|A sea of acid which can burn any substance: organic or otherwise. Kaguya's Gravity Dimension.png|A dimension with small pyramid-shaped terrain which has massive gravity force, making it extremely difficult — if not impossible — to move within it. Trivia * Some Space–Time Ninjutsu are also capable of opening portals between Kaguya's dimensions by synchronising with the nature of Kaguya's own portals. This requires an extremely large amount of chakra. ** By synchronising his own space-time technique to Kaguya's spatial distortions, Obito Uchiha was able to open portals to link the dimensions together. However, even with Sakura Haruno backing his chakra reserves, this still caused Obito's eyes to strain to the point of bleeding.Naruto chapter 685, pages 3-4 ** By using an unspecified technique, Sasuke Uchiha was able to enter the six dimensions, but regular dimensional travels also resulted in Sasuke temporarily losing access to his Mangekyō Sharingan and his Rinnegan losing its tomoe. ** Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki and Urashiki Ōtsutsuki were also able to enter Kaguya's Ice and Lava dimensions by unknown means. * Considering the shape of the terrain and the increased gravity capable of bringing anyone to their knees, the last dimension seems to be inspired in the , a form of torture in which the victim kneels on triangular wedges and stone slabs are placed on their lap. * When Kaguya created an enormous Truth-Seeking Ball in her core dimension by absorbing the chakra from the victims of Infinite Tsukuyomi, it was said that it would be used to create a new dimension. * Through some unexplained circumstances, another moon can be seen in Kaguya's ice dimension in the opening of Boruto: Naruto the Movie and in the sand dimension, a sun during the ending credits of The Day Naruto Became Hokage OVA. * Kaguya's Core Dimension appears in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 as a playable stage, while the sand, ice, and lava stages are able to be switched to, using her itemset. The acid dimension is not seen, but the acid from it is involved in her combos, and the gravity dimension appears only in the story mode. * In the manga, the sky in Kaguya's core dimension is azure-blue. In the anime, it is a greenish-yellow colour. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, it is multi-coloured. References Category:Locations id:Dimensi Milik Kaguya fr:Dimensions de Kaguya